This invention relates generally to relubrication of rotatably supported elements and, more particularly, to the relubrication of a self-contained idler bushing used in a machine.
Idler bushings are used to rotatably support elements, such as pulleys and sprockets, in applications such as belt tensioners and the like. In such applications, the idler bushing is journaled on a spindle which is fixed to the frame of the machinery, allowing the idler bushing and the pulley or sprocket carried by the idler bushing to rotate freely. In many environments, the presence of dust and moisture make it necessary to lubricate the idler bushing periodically. This requires at least partial disassembly of the idler bushing installation to access the idler bushing.
Relubable devices are known for relubricating bearings in applications in which an outer member is journaled on an inner member. Such devices can include a mounting bolt which is drilled axially and tapped and fitted with a grease fitting. Grease can be forced into the bearing by way of the axial passage and a cross-drilled passage in the idler race. However, known idler bushing installations include a spacer member interposed between the spindle and the idler bushing which precludes passage of lubricant from the spindle to the bearings.